terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellish Dungeon
The Hellish Dungeon is a structure accessible by using the Demonic Mirror, which is obtained after defeating Skeletron Lucifer. It is considered to be the post-Moon Lord Dungeon. Using the Demonic Mirror will teleport the player to the entrance of the Hellish Dungeon, similar to how the Magic Mirror works. To leave the dungeon, the player can use the Demonic Mirror again to return to the Overworld. The Hellish Dungeon is divided into fourths. The top fourth will spawn fire-based enemies, such as the Pyromancer, the second fourth will spawn Earth-based enemies, such as the Geomancer, the third fourth will spawn air-based enemies, such as the Airmancer, and the bottom fourth will spawn ghost-based enemies, such as the Ghost Caster. Enemies * Entrance: ** Blood Cult * Top Fourth (Fire Level): ** Pyromancer ** Fire Warrior ** Fire Sprite ** Fire Whelp ** Lava Mutant ** Fire King ** Fire Dragon * Second Fourth (Earth Level): ** Geomancer ** Earth Demonling ** Earth Whelp ** Living Statue ** Earth Warrior ** Earth Brute ** Earth Dragon * Third Fourth (Wind Level): ** Airmancer ** Air Warrior ** Air Wisp ** Air Whelp ** Incarnate Wind ** Air Spirit ** Air Dragon * Bottom Fourth (Ghost Level): ** Ghost Caster ** Ghastly Warrior ** Ghastly Spirit ** Ghost Whelp ** Amalgamate Spirit ** The Phantasm ** Ghost Dragon * Any Level: ** Locked Chests Levels The entrance to the Hellish Dungeon is very similar to the regular Dungeon entrance, a long, tall hallway with pillars supporting it. This is where the player spawns upon using the Demonic Mirror. The Hellish Dungeon lies to the left, and there is an invisible border (similar to the world edge border) to prevent the player from going to far to the right. Nearer the left side lies the Altar of Sacrifice, and lingering near it too long can cause the Blood Cult to appear. The entrance is made out of Hellfire Bricks and Hellfire Brick Wall. On the top fourth of the dungeon, all the fire-based enemies spawn. On this level, there are pools of lava and fire traps scattered throughout. This level is constructed out of Hellfire Bricks and Hellfire Brick Wall. On the second fourth of the dungeon, all the Earth-based enemies spawn. On this level, there are spikes, boulder and spiky ball traps scattered all throughout. This level is constructed out of Earthstone Bricks and Earthstone Brick Wall. On the third fourth of the dungeon, all the wind-based enemies spawn. On this level, there are wind traps and wind currents scattered throughout the layer. This level is constructed out of Storm Bricks and Storm Brick Wall. On the bottom fourth of the dungeon, all the ghost-based enemies spawn. On this level there are pools of ectoplasm and summoning traps. Also on the bottom fourth the Skeleton Defector can be found, bound up and needing to be freed by the player. This level is constructed out of Ghastly Bricks and Ghastly Brick Wall. Scattered throughout all the layers are Locked Chests. Each one corresponds to a different biome in the game and can only be opened with a Soul Key. War Mode During War Mode, the Hellish Dungeon receives an upgrade. Newer, harder enemies will spawn, and a variety of new boss battles can be fought. Bosses In War Mode, there are several boss battles available in the Hellish Dungeon, each one with its own unique fight and drops. * Firelily * Igneothorn * Tillandsia * Moonthorn Enemies In addition, several new enemies are capable of spawning. * Entrance: ** Demonkin * Top Fourth (Fire Level): ** Flaming Brigade ** Fire Incarnate ** Molten Beast ** Blazing Serpent * Second Fourth (Earth Level): ** Rocky Legion ** Earth Incarnate ** Tectonic Beast ** Earthen Minotaur * Third Fourth (Wind Level): ** Stormy Squadron ** Storm Incarnate ** Lightning Beast ** Lightning Manticore * Bottom Fourth (Ghost Level): ** Restless Army ** Spirit Incarnate ** Incorporeal Beast ** Ghastly Hydra Notes * Using a Magic Mirror or Recall Potion in the Hellish Dungeon will teleport the player to the entrance of the dungeon. Category:Bosses Category:Structures